Fight and Go Down Laughing
by maggiemoo1113
Summary: The favorite Hunger Game characters have had enough with all their stress and loss as SC wrote them. So they begged writers to write them in a new story together having fun. This is the result. It's random, funny, and fluffy. There is also your vamp/wolf characters from Twilight that come every other chapter! Enjoy
1. Kissing More than One: THG

**A/N: Hey Y'all this is a combination piece/ chat between Maggiemoo1113 and Happy Kid 21. This story is all about random fun stuff that goes on between characters. It get's little confusing and isn't written as a normal story rather more as a play/chat combined. Some of the stuff we do can get pretty intense, so beware! You have been warned... **

Truth or Dare Day One:

One rainy day in District 14 (That's right we're in Canada) our favorite character's Finnick, Prim, Peeta, Glimmer, Johanna, Gale, Katniss, Haymitch, Rue, Cinna, and Effie, unite for some fun playing an ancient game Truth or Dare!

Finnick: "So Gale, truth or DARE?!" Finnick smirked waggling his eyebrows. "So..."

Gale: "hmmmm...dare?" Gale hesitantly answers.

Finnick: Chuckles darkly "Excellent... Gale I dare you to go to Coin and announce your undying love for her and when another guy walks by slap her and demand to know why she's cheating!" He laughs and nods smugly.

Gale: "God Finnick, isn't that illegal! Fine, I'll be right back I guess."

Finnick: Better follow that pansy, and make sure he does it...

What happened:

As Gale walked down the hall to the offices of all VIP's he turned to the one labeled Coin... He gulped and stormed full force into Coin's office and knelt beside her.

Coin: What do you want soldier Hawthorne?

Gale: "Well, i've known you for a while now... and i just needed you to know how much i love you."

Coin: WHAT! You are out of line soldier, do NOT make me call Boggs! Hand over your title in this war! Besides I am already in lo-"

Gale: "shhh" he said pressing his finger to her lips. "I just needed to you know that i just have thought you were-" he is cut off by the first person he sees walking into Coin's office. Coin's face showed nothing but pure horror and disgust. The person who walked in was a ten year old boy whose Dad is a leader in the war. "You gotta be kidding me." he swears under his breath. He slowly lifts himself up off the ground as the boy passes by. He takes his right hand and smacks it across the young boys face. The boy falls over backwards and whimpers in pain.

Coin: swears loudly and kocks the desk over on her way to help the boy, she then presses a big red button on the way calling in backup.

Gale: "WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" he yells to her as he runs out of the room. As he turns the first corner he sees Finnick and the rest of the crew laughing their heads off. Besides Prim whose face looks hurt and she demands to know why he had to hurt a little boy.

Katniss: "Little duck, it's all part of the game, and he's not much younger than you!" She said snickering

Finnick: "We HAVE to get back! Security 10 o'clock"

With that the gang ran back into their meeting place with a huffing and puffing Haymitch.

Gale: "That was terrible Finnick. So it's my turn?"

Haymitch: "Duh, sweet heart who'd you thinks turn it was Prim's?" He drawled between sips of alcohol.

Gale: "That was mean. Okay...Effie! Truth or dare?"

Effie: "Oh my, I'm flattered you'd choose me Gale!" Effie smiled batting her eyelashes at Gale and giggling.

Gale: "Just answer girly."He said scooting noticeably further away from her.

Effie: "Well let's see i'm a rather truthful person, and I don't hide anything really, but dares seem to get blood flowing... hmmm, I pick Truth!" Effie ponders and smiled.

The group groaned not yet another Effie back story!

Gale: "Okay. DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ANY GUY IN THIS ROOM?!"

Effie: Blushes a deep red almost the color of her wild wig. "I um, I do..."

Everyone in the room gasps loudly and Rue and Prim giggle.

Gale: "um, well you gotta tell us who it is!" he demands.

Effie: "Oh Gale, I think he knew for sometime now." She coues winking.

Gale: "anyone here think Effie has a crush on them?"

Johanna: "Oh well I'm flattered Effie." She jokes.

Effie: Blinks hard "Oh um, Joe dear no it's not you." She slides next to Gale and places a hand on his shoulder "It's Mr. Camera ready, I mean it's obvious he likes me too. Still he is too young our love can never be!" She wipes a sad tear "Tragic!"

Gale: "oh god Effie." he gets up and decides to sit down beside Haymitch instead. Anyone would be better to sit by than Effie.

Glimmer: "Back up buddy! He's all mine!" Glimmer comes out of nowhere and announces.

Katniss: "Girls, girls sit down! You can never be with Gale because SC makes him in MY love TRIANGLE as in three people, and he like uh, well ME!" She storms and sits by Gale holding his hand.

Peeta: What!? I thought you said you were over him?" he stands up to protest.

Katniss: "I used to love you, but then our name became Peniss and I can't love someone if our pet name becomes that." She says with a duh in her tone. "Besides you haven't made me cheese buns in a while now..."

Finnick: "This is getting good."

Peeta: "Oh shut up Finnick! I know you have a "thing" for Katniss too! And i made you cheese buns last week, Katniss!

Finnick splutters, and Haymitch gwaffs while Prim stands up and jumps up and down like a mad two year old.

Prim: "Katniss is mine, I shouldn't have to share her with some stinky boys! Is Haymitch the only one SANE here, GET. OVER. HER! Let's get back to the game Effie's turn."

Effie: "Rue! Darling truth or dare?!"

Rue: "Um i don't want to get in trouble so..." she softly begins. "Truth I guess."

Haymitch: Effie's idea of trouble ain't trouble sweetheart.

Effie: "If you had to go on a date with one of these fine gentlemen which one and where?"

Rue: "Well thats easy, Peeta! In the games he was so kind and sweet to Katniss, I just actually kinda jealous." she begins to chuckle. "And I would HAVE to go to his bakery on our first date, and hmmmmmmm, a nice walk around district 12 and a movie?"

Prim: Giggling "Oh my god, I thought I was the only one who found his blond hair dreamy!" she dreamily sighed.

Rue: "I know! Oh by the way Peeta, don't make your hair look all nice, it looks just even more desirable and cute when it's messy.

Peeta: He takes his hand and rustles it around in his hair, making it all messed up as Rue suggested. "Well thanks Rue. Your not so bad yourself..." he moves away from Katniss and wraps his arms around Rue. "At least someone here likes me!" he bolts his eyes over to Katniss who seems to still be in shock from Prim's secret.

Prim: "A girl can dream can't she?!

Peeta: "You're just jealous, Katniss. You know it is possible for other people to like me."

Prim: "Any way Gale isn't a bad looker either... So whoever you don't take, I might." she giggles "Kidding!"

Gale: "Tempting..." he raises his eyebrows at Prim. "I've never seen this side to you, I kinda like it!"

Prim: "Well I guess my tutor is rubbing off on me."

Cinna: "okay this is just getting weird...its not okay that these youngsters are crushing on such older men."

Johanna: "What the heck Cinna! This is fun...You never know, maybe someone here's got a little crush on you?"

Prim/Rue: "Joe likes Cinna! Joe and Cinna stiting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Cinna: "I gotta get a glass of water. Be right back." Cinna quickly bolts up and runs out of the room.

Johanna: "I'll come with you!" As she runs to catch up with him, we can hear some faint yelling coming from Cinna's mouth.

Prim: This is getting boring let's call my torture he'll spice things up..." Prim leaves and everyone hears her little chirps as she talks on the phone. Prim walks back in and sits on Katniss's lap.

Glimmer: "Okay, now whose turn is it?" Glimmer asks as the dumb blonde she truly is.

Rue:

Cato: "Bang baby! Look it's me to save this little fail party!" Cato yelled kicking down the door to the room. "That's right I got ninja skills."

Everyone in the room look angry, besides a happy Prim and confused Rue.

Prim: Runs over to Cato and gives him a hug "My tutors here! Like I was telling you Rue he is buff right?!"

Glimmer: "Back off little girl. He's mine, didn't you watch the Games!? Gosh." Glimmer pushes Prim out of the way and replaces her spot in Cato's arms.

Prim: Sticks tongue out and gags! "Ew Like him? I'm Pro-Peeta or Gale, keep up blondy. Ok game on..." Prim concluded moving to lean against Finnick.

Katniss: "Wait why was HE torturing you?" she asks agast

Haymitch: "Why invite him?" he slurs

Rue: Ignoring what Katniss and Haymitch asked, Rue begins to ask away. "Cato! Truth or Darrrrrrrrre?"

Cato: "I'm no little girl! I pick Dare, I'm not a pansy man, i'm strong like my name. CATO, a man's name. No girly name like boy with the bread."

Rue: Oh uh, Gale can I talk to you in the hall for a minute, I need help." Rue pleads with puppy dog eyes.

Gale: "Sure thing."

Rue and Gale conference and come back in with smug looks.

Rue: "Cato, I dare you to go to president Snow and ask him to make you a milkshake. The catch is you have to go at midnight when he sleeps in a cap and gown. Then ask him if you can spend the night. Don't take no for an answer and lay down in his bed."

Cato: Fine I'll do it after this next one so we pass time until midnight. So Peeta truth or Dare?!" He says smugly.

Peeta: "Dare!" he says trying to act like Cato.

Cato: I dare you to kiss the next person to come in this room

What happens:

Gale walks into the room from going into the bathroom. Everyone gasps and Finnick laughs . Prim hides her face in Finnick's shirt and moans.

Gale: "WHAT do i have something on my face?"

Peeta: "No. Nope! Not gonna happen guys!"

Katniss: "Aw did the wimpy boy with the bread lose his man card privileges?"

Finnick hands Prim to Johanna who just re entered and rolls on the floor laughing!

Peeta: "I'M NOT FREAKIN GAY!"

Gale begins to get it and gasps

Gale: "I'm no gay! See?!"

Gale passionately begins to kiss Prim! Prim's face turns beet red and knees him in a bad place for dudes. Johanna who was holding Prim a little while ago gets yelled at by Katniss for letting this happen and they wrestle on the floor. Effie accuses she loves Haymitch all along and tries to kiss him. Cinna starts to take picture like mad. Cato and Glimmer make out passionately unaware in the corner.

Peeta: "Don't touch her!" Peeta lifts his fist and knocks it into Gale's face, causing him to fall to the ground. Gale just lays there, unconscious in the middle of the floor. "Well, he will never kno-

Finnick cuts Peeta off and kisses him, for 3 seconds long enough to count as a school girls kiss on the kissing scale, the required amount.

Finnick:There now your dare is over Peeta and EVERYONE can calm back down. Also Peeta you need kissing lessons, I host them Thursdays 2-7. Maybe it will help with Katniss" Finnick adds waggling his eyebrows.

Peeta:That was um...actually kinda nice." Peeta adds in, and unexpectedly pounces his lips back on Finnick.

Finnick being a GOD easily continue kissing Peeta acting like he enjoys it until he whips out a trident and stabs him unconscious.

Finnick: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!

Rue who has been comforting a shell shock Prim from her first Gale Kissing session . Which we hear is heavenly, goes up to Finnick...

Rue: "You want to be kissed again Finnick?" Waggling her eyebrows.

Finnick: Oh Ok..

He swiftly kisses her on the cheek and she faints.

Everyone settles down to play again besides Peeta, Gale, and Rue who are in the unconscious people corner …

Johanna: "Well we are kinda in a pickle. Isn't it Peeta's turn?" Everybody looks to Peeta who is still unconscious in the corner.

Cato stops kissing Glimmer, and flexes his muscles.

Cato: "I'll go?!"

Johanna: "Not fair! I think little quiet Cinna should go...haven't heard from him today yet?"

Prim: "No I got kissed, that was the dare so I'm going to ask... So CINNA truth or Dare?" She snickers, waking from Gale land.

Cinna: "Truth...I don't plan on kissing anyone!"

Prim: "You should kiss Gale he taste like oranges,it' mouth watering.." She gets a far off look.

Cinna: "um, i think im good. Just ask me the question please."

Prim: "Ok Cinnamon," She chuckles "If you had to be a slave for life name one thing you wouldn't want to do, for five different people room. Like Prim...blah blah blah."

Cinna: "I don't get what you're asking me. I will never be a slave...silly girl. I'm a stylist!" Prim gives him an irritated scowl. "ok sorry! Lets see...I wouldn't wanna sit around and listen to Katniss's relationship problems.

Katniss: HEY! At least I have a interesting love life. You don't have ANY!

Cinna: "I won't help Peeta bake any those cheese buns you all speak of."

Peeta: You just bitter because I never brought you one.

Cinna: "I wouldn't clean Haymitch when he's passed out and hung over."

Haymitch: I know what to command you to do Cinna when I rule the WORLD!

Cinna: "I wouldn't even want to be in the same room as Effie!"

Effie: Breaks out crying.

Cinna: "and lastly, I wouldn't want to help Prim get dressed in the morning...thats what Katniss is for. Now helping Johanna is another story..." he shuffles closer to Johanna, who finds his comment amusing.

Prim: Good I wouldn't want you to see me nude! you pervert !"She yells, face red embarrassed and angry.

Cinna: "Hey! I'm not a pervert! You wanna know who's the pervert here! Gale! I see him sneaking up to Katniss's window every morning and he watches her get dressed! Now what part of that isn't perverted?! Peeta gains consciousness as he spills this little piece of knowledge.

"

Katniss: "OH MY GOD! I am sooo offended why doesn't anyone else do that! I thought I have a fan club of boys!" Katniss cried in shock

Peeta: he stumbles over to Katniss."aww sweetie, it's okay. I'll give him a piece of my mind when he wakes up. And don't worry if you really want, i will be at your window tomorrow morning at exactly 7:34 waiting for you. " Peeta falls over twice on his way over.

Katniss dries her eyes and sniffles less then asks

Katniss: "Will you Cato and Finnick? I can have Prim make breakfast for everyone?"

Cinna: Uh, what about me! If breakfast is offered, i'm there!"

Katniss: "Whatever Cinna you see me nude everytime I go into the arena, which is like all the time now.

Cinna: But there will be breakfast, makes everything better!"

Glimmer: "Okay, i know you guys are having just a fun time decided on whos gonna watch Katniss strip, but can we PLEASE get back to the game?!"

Cinna: "katniss...truth or dare!"

Katniss: "Dare, you'll be repeating this in your head a long time boys, so someone go wake up Gale."

Prim: I will I owe him a kick in the gut!"

everyone laughs at her saying but looks over to find it true. She was kicking him awake. He moans and rolls over until he hits Effie and bolts upright and away from her.

Cinna: hmmmmmmm...lets see. I dare you to-"

Cato: It's Midnight time for me to go to Snow's" he cackles enjoying this a bit too much.

What Happens:

They all fly over to Snows mansion and Cato gets thrown through a window by Finnick. thenFinick joins him. CRASH the glass shatters and Snow wakes up. True to Rue's word He is in a nightgown and cap with puppies on them.

SNOW: "WHAT! CATO, I will make the game makers kill you all over again SO HELP ME! "He roared. Then he jumped out of his bed.

Cato: Walks over and throws arms around Snow's shoulders "Will you make me a milkshake?"

Snow: Cringing out of his touch, get's dumbfounded "What?"

Cato: What's a milkshake between old friends?!"

Snow: "Oh my dear lord! You poor boy, the rebels hijacked you didn't they.?! Ahh well. I am not your friend. I am here to KILL YOU!" He explained carefully like when Katniss talks to an animal before its death blow.

Cato: Of course I know you're not my friend. You're my Dad! Daddy!" Cato calls running to give him a hug. "So Father can I spend the night, since I did break your window, it's the least you can do to repay me."

Snow: I AM NOT YOUR FATHER! YOU CAN'T SPEND THE NIGHT! IF YOU BREAK A WINDOW IT"S YOUR FAULT NOT THE OTHER PERSON'S!" "Oh look I found my knife."

Rue: Okay, Finnick thats good enough! He's getting a little more upset than we thought. He might actually kill Cao soon." Rue pops her head out from the window.

Cato climbs down with a knife in his arm and blood all over Finnick's arm.

Prim: "I got this Mom showed me how to clean it so Peeta's fate doesn't repeat itself after Katniss's poor job."Primumbles

Rue: I told you Finnick! Now I feel bad" she begins to whimper.

Haymitch: "It was funny." He laughs

Effie: "No it was NOT! No more Snow dares at ALL! CLEAR! " She demands

Glimmer: Got it. Now come here Rue, it's gonna be okay. Cato probably deserved it." Glimmer gives Cato an intense stare down.

Peeta: "Well my mom just called and she's mad I missed my shift. I gotta go, I'll talk to you guys later." Peeta begins to sprint on his way home.

Prim: "Kat, my tummy hurts!" Prim groans

Katniss: "Oh my little duck." She soothed picking her up. "It's time for us to go and pick this back up another day ok?"

Cato: "But what about my arm!?"

Prim: "I fixed it, as much as I can tonight Caaaaaato my tummy HURTS!" Prim moans and snuggles into Katniss's arms.

Cato: "Whatever, come on Glimmer! We can go to my place..." he grabs Glimmer and they walk away holding hands.

Johanna: I'm blowing this joint. Come on Cinna I want to show you something..." she takes Cinna by his hand and pulls him on her way. Cinna mouthing the words "help" and "Kill me now." as he goes.

Everyone else flocks out besides Haymitch who is passed out drunk droolin on the floor.

THE END


	2. When There's a Wolf There's a Way

**A/N: Ok Hey guys so you just read THG truth or dare, now here is what happens when the Twilight gang try to do it also. So the story will continue in our conversation/ play form and it will go THG group doing it and then slightly differently the Twilight Crew will do it. I hope you like it. Some characters are slightly OOC, but it makes it that much more funny R&R! Hugs and COOKIES! (::)(::)(::) Maggiemoo1113 and Happy Kid 21**

Truth or Dare Day One:

One Fall day Bella and Edward were going to go on a Date in the meadow when Charlie asked her what her plans were. He asked her to spend time with other La Push friends. Bella sighs at what to do and walks out of the house when Alice shows up and tells them to follow her when they follow her all the way to the meadow Seth,Emmet, Leah, Sam, Jasper, Emily, Rosalie, Quil, and Jake were already there. Surprise! Alice explains to them she planned a truth or dare party knowing Charlies demands, and their delay on what to do.

Alice: "See Bella I got it covered! Rose you start!" She giggled

Rosalie: "Whatever. Leah, truth or dare?" she annoyingly asks.

Leah: "I don't see how it matters if the only reason I'm here on Alpha command. Still' no wuss so leech DARE!" Leah finished her rant.

Rosalie: "well you don't mess with me puppy! I dare you to go wolf, and take Edward on a joyride through the forest.

Leah: "Yea like I can restrain myself he'll lose his man parts or an arm if he tries to ride me,"

Sam: "Leah you have to. We told the pixie blood sucker we'd play." He growled

Rosalie: "Are you scared?" she asks while making chicken Emmett joins in.

Jasper: "Attractive Rose. I'm used to it from Emmett."

Leah: "I'm NOT scared, be right back." She seethed andranbac into the meadow as a giant gray wolf.

Edward: "Do I really have to do this?" Edward asks everyone with fear.

Emmett: snickers "This isn't anything right Bella? Remember our LAST game?"

Edward mounts Leah who snaps at his neck and make some strange howl which vaguely sound like swear words. They ride once around the circle and she flings Edward off her back and pins him growling.

Jacob: How come she is the only one that gets to fight with Edward!

Emily: "Now was that so bad?" she asks Leah, snuggling closer to Sam.

Jasper: "Ugh, imprint alert, gross!"

Edward tussles with Leah for freedom and after 2 minutes of knowing her thought pattern gets away and sits next to Bella. Leah leaves and phases, came back and moves to be sitting next to Seth, gowling.

Leah: "Yo, baby imprinting freek show truth or dare?" Leah sneers

Quil: "well, you're mad, so i'm gonna have to say Truth. And it's not my fault i have imprinted, At least I have imprinted on someone, you just cry about Sam and Emily!" he announces.\

Leah: Growling and shaking madly"How many hours do you listen to Kelly Clarkson. You have to a ton you use her song to block your mind enough on patrol..."

Quil: Honestly, Kelly Clarkson I only listen to about an hour a day, but Nicki Minaj, she's a five hour thing! MY FAVORITE SONG IS MOMENT 4 LIFE! WANNA NO Y!?

Sam: "NOOO, don't get him started I listened 10 hours straight, last night. HE. CAN"T. SING! I'm still hearing 'Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the eff I isI am Nicki Minaj,'...

Quil: " I sprinkle holy water, upon the vampire...I wish I could have this moment for life!" he starts to sing the song before getting cut off by Sam. "Sometime i pretend i'm Drake singing with her! I could be him right?" he starts rapping.

Emmett: Oh good I thought I was the only n to listen to Nicki in my head to get rid of Eddie. 'Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass?'

Quil:" Yea! Then there's that starship song! Don't tell anyone...but i got the explicit version."

Quil/Emmett: Let's go to the beach, each. Let's go get away. They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the bud light, Bad witches like me, is hard to come patron on, let's go get it on. The zone on, yes, I'm in the zone. Is it two, three? Leave a good tip. I'mma blow off my money and don't give two ships!

Sam: in his Alpha voice "STOP no more Nicki Minaj, or else!"

Jacob: "Wow, that was something...never do that again."

Quil: "MY TURN! Hmmmm...SETH! Truth or dare?!" he automatically shoots his glare over to Seth who is just sitting silent.

Seth: "D-d-d-dare." he stutters afraid on Quil and the big burly vampire.

Quil: "Got it! I dare you to go give Bella a big old smooch!" Everybody turns their head to Bella who looks embarrassed and confused. Edward quickly stands up and is standing inches away from Quill in seconds.

Bella: Edward, it's fine. He's actually kinda cute... like how I think Jake is it's in a totally brotherly way"

Jacob looks hurt how could Bella think that. Seth walks over to Bella who is standing and wraps his arms around her waist . Bella' fingers wind into Seth's hair as the kiss and the other up to his neck. It was a long, but hesitant and sweet kiss. FIlled with teenage nativity on Seth's part. Leah tackles Seth away.

Rosalie: "GET A ROOM!"

Leah: Stay away from him leech lover! She growls at Bella.

Bella: "Dang Seth! You're one good kisser...100% better than Edward. FORGET HIM! LETS GO OFF, GET MARRIED! AND TO THINK I WAS ABOUT TO BECOME A VAMP!

Seth: blushes "I uh, no. you're not my imprint. Though now you're stuck with title of my first kiss..." He sheepishly admits

Bella: "I'm okay with that!" she tries to go in for another kiss but Seth refuses as he wants to get the game going.

Edward: "i'm offended." he gets up after he fished writhing in pain from being rejected by Bell. It looked like Jane had got to him. So he moves to the total opposite side of the room, away from Bella.

Seth: Jacob man dare or truth? He gets a few weird looks "Oh i mean Truth or Dare?"

Jacob: "I'm gonna have to go with dare...cause I'm not a wimp!"

Leah: Sure you tell yourself that Jake...

Seth: Whispers to Jake to ask Leah out of a date, and if she refuses you must convince her she is your imprint.

Jacob: He takes one big breath then makes his way over to Leah, and gently scoots in next to her. " Hey Leah, um, I was wondering if you maybe um, wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow." he shyly asks, trying to make it seem real.

Leah: "Why Jacob," She giggled very flirty she leans forwards

Jacob: "Well, I think you are just truly beautiful, and really funny and kind. I just want to go out alone sometime. Somewhere not around all of these people."

Leah: Slaps him hard against the face and he gets dizzy

Jacob: "But I'm your imprint." he barely gets out before is officially unconscious.

Leah: Swears loudly at him. "Oh yea? Then why don't I feel your pain through the imprint?!" she growls angrily.

Emily: "What the heck Leah! It was a joke, and it was HIS turn..."

Leah: "Imprinting is no joke! You wouldn't understand always having your Sam! You wouldn't get how imprints can wreck lives! " Then she walks aways off into the forest .

Jake wakes up and sickly leans on Bella who soothes him by rubbing circles on his arm.

Jacob: "I-Is it still my turn?" he ask Bella calmy giving Edward a "IN YOUR FACE" look.

She nods her head and coues soothing words to Jake.

Jacob: Jasper truth or Dare?

Jasper: "Dare." he replies swiftly looking smug. Alice must have told him he'd go next and what he'd do.

Jacob: "What to do with you, what to do with you...Oh I got it. I dare you to walk into Walmart wearing a fairy costume, and complement the first girl you see. Then you to follow the girl around and continue complementing her."

Jasper: "I'm game." He says and whips out large pink wings with air spayed purple details and a large magenta tutu.

Edward: "Oh Jasper, you look just great! I bet Alice thinks you're even cuter!" Edward laughs.

Jasper: "Do I look better then the last time when I was a princess who had to go and ask walk bys if they'd be my froggy prince?!" he asks with fake eagerness.

Edward: "I don't know, it's a hard competition. Depends how you do on your mission..." Edward adds in.

So Jacob, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Bella volunteer to go to make sure he does it. They hopped into Alice's car and Emmett's jeep and headed to the nearest Walmart in Forks Jasper prances in and waves to everyone,when a lady around 300 pounds waddles in with a lot of pimples on her face, with thick ugly glasses, and a stain on her shirt.

"Oh my like god I love your glasses they complement my like totally awesome fairy wings. Their real you know." He adds quietly. Emmett and Bella are doubled over laughing...

As the lady walks away he follows a step behind "Where you going in your attractive shoes?!"

The lady cries "Why do the creeps always hit on me?"

"Oh,oh oh I know! Call on me! It's because weird people with luscious eyelashes attract Fairy Princesses!" He says twirling and giggling like a schoolgirl. The lady tries to walk away to the fruit section.

"You, me, the fruit on date? What you say good looking." Jasper winks.

Well the lady called the cops and they all bolted out of there back to the meadow laughing hysterically scarring the forest critters for life.

Edward: That was DEFINITELY better than your princess one...by far." Edward finally says as the others continue laughing.

Jasper: Alice truth or dare?

Alice:Dare, because your truth is worse...I think I can't see well around these dogs.

Quil: "That's not fair!" he argues.

Jasper: I dare you to burn ALL of your clothes.

Alice: "NOOOOOOOOO! that wasn't what I SAW!" She yelped a look of pain on her face!

Quil: "Aw that's just too bad..." he chuckles under his breath.

Alice dry cries on Jazz's shoulder as Emmett, Quil and Seth take crate loads of her clothes into the giant bomb fire area.

Rosalie: "I actually thought some of her clothes were cute. I can't even watch! Alice, just go..."

Alice watches as the boys snicker and pour small amounts of gasoline on the pile larger then a garage.

Alice: Sobbing hard yelps "My CLOTHES! I no NOT that pink dress it's one of a kind from Malon! NO not that skirt it's a original Nicolas Ghesquière! Not that shirt I didn't evenl et Rose touch that!

Jasper bends over on his knees weak from his mates overly strong emotions and the contrast between hers and the giddy group.

Jasper: "Alice I thought you would LOVE this dare it just means you get to go shopping MORE." He explains sending calming waves to Alice, she stops crying as her clothes burst into flames. He feels her slight annoyance.

ALice: "Jazz, now I can't get the special clothes I like from long ago back. Even if it is and excuses to shop-" ALice becomes unfocused and has a vision. "OH MY GOSH! Bella me and you across the world shopping trip, next weekend four days long!" She twirls around.

Bella: I don't know Alice? I'll have to check with Charlie, but I guess it could be fun...but I don't want you spending all your money on me." She half lies through her teeth everyone know Bella HATES shopping.

Edward: Alice, you're scaring her! Bella, you don't have to go if you don't want to." he says pushing Alice away from Bella.

Rosalie: "GOSH! Can we just get on with the freakin' game!"

Alice: Sticks tongue out at Rose "Fine Emily truth or dare?" Alice asks to sweetly to be up to anything good.

Emily: "Im gonna go with dare...gotta prove myself worthy." she stares into Sam's eyes and gives him a small kiss.

Alice: "Ok I dare you to go in my kissing booth over there and kiss three boys I give a kissing dollar to, that will pay you up there... Then Emily is blindfolded and will rate the kisses from best ok to worst." She smirks Sam starts shaking and Jared is Pinning him down with Jasper who doesn't his mate in any threat.

ALice whips out a huge pink and red fur lined stand with hearts and cupids all over it. It's short enough so Emily can stand and lean over to give a guy a kiss. A sign said 'Kissing booth, one kiss dollar.' Emily sighs and walks up while being blindfolded.

Alice: "Ok, I snuck kiss dollars into three peoples pockets go and look..."

Sam, Emmett, and Jacob, gasp as they find a kiss dollar in their pockets with Emily's face on them.

Emmett: "Oh yeah, kissing a wolf girl..." He snickers

Sam growls and starts shaking. Jacob looks pale, no one wants the rah of an Alpha.

Jacob: "Um i guess i will be going first?" he says hesitantly making his way past Sam over to Emily.

Alice nods very fast and walks Emily's side

Alice: "First is , ok kiss away." With permission from Alice, Jacob takes one last glance back at Sam then passes over the dollar, then quickly pressed his lips against hers, it was shy, and sweet, and then he immediately pulled them away.

A chorus of Boos erupted from the audience

Quil: "LONGER NEXT TIME"

Alice: "Next is The Kid Inside, go ahead Kid Inside kiss Emily." She's giggling away and gestures to Sam.

Sam gets up and passes her a dollar, and then takes her scarred face in his hands and kisses her lightly, sweetly, but it still was a mind numbing kiss. They both break away gasping for air.

The girls aww and the boys snicker or gag.

Bella: "If you boys can't appreciate a great kiss, don't bother loving any girl." She snapps

Alice: "Dr. Lover 101 and Emily Kiss away!"

Emmett gave her his dollar and scooped Emily so she was sitting on the counter and he leaned down roughly smashing his cold lips against her soft warm ones. It was passionate and building her hands twined into his hair pulling him closer. Until she broke off gasping and went back for another. Though she only got a small one one her forehead.  
Alice: "Rate away, one worst, one ok, and one great..."

Emily: "Ok Mr. Ripped was the ok kiss, it was shy, and sweet and it made me think about why we have love. Then the worst one is The Kid Inside. It was normal familiar, and boring, it made me feel like buh." She blushed deep red, " Dr. Love 101 aka My Sam is the best, it was heated full of passion, and I NEVER had a better kiss."

Alice placed them in first to last order and un blindfolded Emily. She gasped as she saw Sam aching in pain. Then Jacob and Emmett. She started gagging, and muttering something about kissing a rock, and I kissed an old man.

Sam phased in the back corner where Quil and Seth were trying to calm him down. Emmett gave a bellowing laugh

Emmett: "Don't worry Sam, I hear that good looking Hunger Games guy Finnick gives kissing lessons from 2-7 or I can." He said with a wink.

Rosalie: "Well I choose my guy wisely!" she said making her way over to Emmett and planting a kiss on his lips.

Emily: "Um well, this is awkward...well Emmett, that was just amazing. Wait! Why is Sam coming back?!" Everyone in the room turns to see Sam prancing full force towards Bella. With anger, he runs right up to Bella, goes up on two legs, and on his way down tears open Bella's arm.

Bella: "OWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Bella screams in pain then blacks out and hits her head with a thump.

The blood sends Jasper into a shark like frenzy. Emmett and Rose jump to hold him back as he snaps. Edward automatically runs to Bella's side to make sure she was okay.

Alice: "I'll watch her Bella. Go kill him!" Alice kneels down next to Edward. With her offer, Edward gets up and runs to Sam.

Edward: "I'm gonna kill you for touching MY soon to be wife! You have NO right to be touching her...she did nothing!" he throws a chair at him as he whacks his fangs out. Edward chases Sam out of the building and within a second, they are out of everyone's sight.

Emmett calls Esme to pick up Bella and bring her to her husband

Jacob: YOU AGREED! Jacob cried horribly shocked and hurt finding out Bella agreed to marry Edweird. (Jake's favorite nickname for him)

Quill: "Jack...calm down!" he runs immediately towards Jacob who is going insane.

Jake phases and him and Sam, go at a fight because they both had to just let out their anger.

Quill: "WAIT! STOP! COME BACK!" Quill phases and follows Jacob out of the room.

Rosalie: "oh gosh...this is why I hate werewolves. I guess I'm gonna have to go help Edward." she speeds out of the meadow.

Emily: "Ok Seth truth or dare?" Emily asks hesitantly still embarrassed  
When they look Seth is fast asleep on Leah.

Leah: I'm going to make like a pinata and beat it guys." She jokes shaking, Seth gently awake.

With that the whole group leaves making a silent pack to at least film their game if they ever do it again.


End file.
